Karin has a Story
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Karin ada cerita nih! Mau tau? Baca saja langsung! WARNING : AU, OOC, GaJe, nista, gak bermutu. RnR?


Summary

Karin ada cerita nih! Mau tau? Ceritanya, Karin-Kazune-Himeka-Michiru-Miyon-Yuuki-Kirio-Kirika-Himeka yang satu lagi + Shi-chan itu keluarga besar. Jadi, Karin-Kazune-Michiru-Himeka ini lagi jalan-jalan naik sepeda motor.

Disclaimer

Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

Genre

Humor / Family ?

Rated

K+

WARNING

AU, OOC, GaJe, nista, gak bermutu.

_**PERINGATAN KERAS!**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

_**KALAU GAK MINAT BACA, SILAHKAN TEKAN TOMBOL 'BACK' DI KIRI ATAS!**_

_**OKAY..?**_

... KARIN HAS A STORY ...

Karin ada cerita nih! Mau tau? Ceritanya, Karin-Kazune-Himeka-Michiru-Miyon-Yuuki-Kirio-Kirika-Himeka yang satu lagi + Shi-chan itu keluarga besar. Di kediaman Kujyou, Michiru anak yang paling besar, trus menyusul Kazune, sambung Karin, dan anak yang paling terakhir Himeka. Kirio-Kirika-Himeka yang satu lagi itu saudara sepupu mereka. Miyon dan Yuuki itu juga saudara sepupu mereka. Hanya, Miyon dan Yuuki berasal dari keluarga Ibu.

Nah, tanggal 31 Desember xxxx (baca : kemarin dalam cerita Karin), Karin-Kazune-Michiru-Himeka ini jalan-jalan naik sepeda motor keliling kota. Ber-empat loh! Mereka pulangnya jam 12 tepat. Soalnya ada acara bersama bersama keluarga besar tadi. Karin mau bercerita sewaktu mereka jalan-jalan. Tanya saja langsung ya!

Karin P.O.V

Udah pada penasaran kan, pembaca? –belum tuh..- Nah, aku, Kazune, Himeka, sama Michiru kemarin jalan-jalan naik sepeda motor. Kami ber-empat! Himeka yang duduk didepan aja udah kesempitan. Kazune yang duduk dibelakang juga, katanya hampir jatuh. Intinya, posisi duduknya begini : Himeka yang didepan, Michiru yang nyetir, aku dibelakangya, dan Kazune paling belakang.

Kami juga udah pernah jalan-jalan kayak gini tahun lalu. Beda sangat loh! Waktu kami lewat didaerah Pemerintah Daerah, –ada ya?- disana rame sangat! Beda sama tahun lalu! Sepi sangat! Sampai-sampai, Michiru kakinya turun-turun terus gara-gara berhenti. Soalnya macet sangat! Baru, banyak juga orang yang bunyikan terompet dan main kembang api!

Saking banyaknya, kayak terasa gemuruh guntur tuh langit. Bunyi kembang api semua soalnya! Trus, waktu pulang, kami lewat daerah yang sepi alias bukan jalanan lalu lintas. Waktu disitu, kami liat dua orang yang naik motor juga motornya gesekan gara-gara,

"Makanya, udah tau tanahnya berbatu-batu, masih banyak gaya juga lu!" tiba-tiba Michiru nyeletuk gitu.

Trus, Himeka bilang, "Hampir aja ya? Soalnya, jarak kita tadi kayaknya udah hampir kena."

Aku bilang, "Iya. Kita ini memang anak baik. Jadi, Tuhan baik sama kita. Buktinya, kita gak kena!"

Padahal semalam udah mau kena loh! Aku sedikit gak nampak. Soalnya, aku hadap kekiri terus. Kalo ke kanan ntar gak bisa napas. Sempit banget cuy.. Jadi, waktu-waktu tertentu aja aku liat ke kanan. Trus, Kazune nyanyi,

"Aku lelaki sejati.. Cintaku tak akan mati.."

Itu kan lagunya Sule ya? Yang judulnya Bola Salju itu loh..

Tiba-tiba Michiru juga nyanyi,

"Ambilkan bulan bu.. Ambilkan bulan bu.."

Sweatdrop aku dengarnya. Kayak mana enggak? Trus aku bilang,

"Eh, Michiru! Orang nyanyi bola salju juga! Datang elu, ambilkan bulan bu.. Aneh lu ya ?"

Sebenarnya, aku itu bukan marah. Cuma membangkitkan jiwa humoris saja. –Karin keren..-

Eh, waktu kami didaerah itu, udah jam 11.35 loh.. Padahal kami tadi berangkatnya kalo gak salah jam 10.50! Lama amat yah, kami jalan-jalan? Baru, Himeka teringat pesanan Shi-chan untuk dibelikan jajanan. Trus, dia bilang sama Michiru,

"Michiru, aku lupa! Ada pesanan dari Shi-chan, dia mau dibelikan jajanan."

Trus, Michiru jawab, "Iya! Okeh, kita belikan sebentar! Soalnya, udah hampir jam dua belas! Ntar dimarahin si Kirio itu lagi! Kita kan mau ngumpul."

Nah, waktu sampai di warung jajanan itu, aku dan Himeka turun. Mumpung disiapkannya agak lama, Kazune yang ada dikereta bilang samaku gini,

"Eh, bentar ya. Aku sama Michiru mau beli kopi dulu!"

Aku jawab, "Iya.. Iya deh.."

Sebentar (tak lama) kemudian, Himeka udah siap beli jajanan untuk Shi-chan. Tiba-tiba, ada pria (hampir seumuran kayaknya) nanya Himeka.

"Eh, kayaknya kenal deh?"

"Siapa ya?"

"Lupa sih! Tapi, kayaknya kenal aja!"

Trus, aku bilang sama Himeka, "Himeka, bilang aja, 'Eh, Sule ya? Kok mirip?' gitu.."

Himeka jawab, "Nggak usah deh.."

Pria itu nanya lagi, tapi samaku, "Ke sini naik apa?"

Kujawab, "Naik pesawat!"

"Yang betul aja?"

"Naik motor lah.. Masak naik pesawat? AAS!"

Himeka bilang, "Awas Ada Sule?"

Aku jawab, "Enggak. Ada-ada saja! Masak ke sini naik pesawat? Ya kan Himeka?"

"Iya!"

Trus, Michiru datang. Dan kayaknya mereka itu muter dari arah sana. –sana mana?- Soalnya kan tadi lewat situ –situ mana?- Kok datangnya dari sini? –sini mana?- Sudahlah. Yang penting kami mau pulang. Soalnya udah mau jam dua belas. Pulangnya gak usah diceritain ya? Capek aku..

Ohya! Aku sampai lupa! Semalam juga ada kejadian yang buat Michiru blushing karena malu dilihat orang. Kemarin kan, sandal yang kupakai jatuh! Mau tau kenapa? Karena ber-empat, kaki-ku itu gak bisa bebas. Trus.. kulebarkan-lah kaki-ku, dan sewaktu itu, lewatlah motor yang menyambar kaki-ku, dan terjatulah sandal yang kupakai itu. Aku mah ketawa-ketawa aja. Michiru? Dia ngambil sandalku kebawah. Gak mungkin lah Michiru gak malu waktu itu! Kasian kakak-ku itu.. Biarlah!

Normal P.O.V

Nah, pembaca.. Begitulah cerita Karin. Belum puas kan? Tanya ma Karin aja! Kok jadi saya? –kan lu yang buat!- Sudahlah..!

-OWARI-

Saya tidak bermaksud bashing chara dan gomenasai kalau ada fic yang mirip ini..

Selamat me-review!


End file.
